Taken
by katyisdangsweet
Summary: ORIGINALLY NAMED KIDNAPPED. Rewritten and revised! CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! What happens when a plan goes bad and Letty is put in a situation that Dom can't control? What if something Dom did to Tran might get the women he loves killed? READ AND COMMENT.
1. Chapter 1

-1TAKEN CH1

ATTENTION: I do not own any of the character affiliated with "The Fast and the Furious" motion picture, or anything else related to this story that might be copyrighted material. This is a fictitious story, and should not be taken as a real life event.

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE MOVIE.

Greetings. I have decided to re-write this story. I went back and read my first verse of this story and came to this conclusion: My story writing skills sucked. So, Since I'm home sick for the next week, I'm going to re-write and update this story. Please enjoy, criticize, and comment.

RATED PG-13 FOR VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE.

THIRD PERSON. DT AUTO GARAGE.

IT was one of those hot, sunny evenings in Los Angeles. The sweat was pouring down the team members of DT Auto. The air was filled with the smells of BO, car oil, and moisture. The noises of old fans running, and new cars being fixed echoed through the garage's old shallow walls. Between wiping their foreheads, tuning their engines, and listening to the rap in the background, everyone was busy with their own shit. This was routine, a normal day in the life of a DT employee. The King of the Race World, Dominic Toretto, their leader and protector, was busy as usual in the office. If he wasn't ordering parts, or filing out paperwork, he was busy fooling around with Letty Rodriguez; His girl, his love, his prize.

This was not one of those days though. He had that bald head busy in papers. Vincent , his wingman, was too busy with his own problems. If it wasn't the engine that was giving his problems, it was the brakes that weren't working. He was working on some rich boys 2002 Mitsubishi EVO that looking like it had been driven into a river and back. He cursed under his breath at the car. Finally, his temper though him a curve ball as he rose to his feet, kicking the tire and throwing his wrench to the ground. He moved of the door of the garage as Mia and Letty walked in from lunch. They were too busy smiling and laughing to let him bring them down. Mia would grin as she watched him walk out.

"What' wrong V? Forgot how to fix a car?"

She laughed as Letty joined her. Vince was super sensitive about his mechanical skills. He grinned as he flipped them both off. Moving to his car, he jumped in, turning on the engine, rev it up, and peel out. The two women just watched, then turned back in to the garage. Leon stood in front of them.

"Play nice girls. V isn't have a good day. Its that time of the month again."

They both looked at him as they rolled their eyes in unison. Mia headed in one direction to the shop, as Letty went into the office. Those lips grinned as she wrapped her arms around Dominic's neck, kissing it playfully with her soft lips.

"Hey papi. Why don't you stop for a minute to spent some time with me?"

She was a total attention whore when she was around him. He sighed deeply as he turned in the chair to face her, a grin on his face.

"Nah baby. I've got problems with parts, and you know what that means. If these parts don't get here by tomorrow night, we are going to have a gang of angry customers. I guess those idiots in San Diego don't know how to drive trucks from point A to point B…I mean just because blah blah blah all his drivers are on vacation and blah blah blah no one to drive. This shit makes me want to end this contract with that stupid company and find someone else..."

He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked up at her. She smiled lightly as she kissed his lips. He was rambling on, and she thought that was just to cute. You could say that they have a history together, Letty and Dom. Growing up next door to one another: strangers, best friends, lovers. They've been together long enough to consider it a marriage. They were in love, despite the whores and the drama.

"Don't stress over it baby. Here's an idea. I've got to go down to San Diego this week anyway to visit my sister Lita and the baby. Why don't I just head down tonight, pick up the pieces tomorrow, visit for a little bit, then bring them back. I'll be home before six tomorrow."

He grinned as she took her hands in his, kissing them romantically.

"You know what. You are the best and I love you. Have I told you that recently?"

His lips would connect with hers passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Letty crawled on top of him, straddling him in the chair. Those strong arms of Dominic's rested on Letty's defined hips. The kiss deepened, as their tongues met in the middle. She frowned as she pulled back for a moment, hearing someone open the door slowly. They both turned to notice Mia at the door, taping her foot gently. Letty laughed as she stood up.

"That's my cue baby. Let me go home and pack my stuff. I'll be back in about a half an hour.."

She kissed him softly, moving past Mia and towards her Nissan 240z. She slide her thin body inside, and left. Mia watched her leave, then turned her attention back to her older brother.

"Next time lock the door Dominic."

She smiled as she rubbed that bald head playfully, sitting down across from him.

"Dominic. We need to talk. The income from the garage and the shop aren't going to cover all of these expenses. We need more money. We spend more money on parts and fancy shit then we do on actually making money.."

Dom smoothed his hands over his head as he took a deep breath. He looked up at her, then back at Jesse on the computer in the garage, and Leon under the car.

"We are going to have to make another hit tonight. We can do it after Letty leaves. She's heading down to San Diego to visit Lita and pick up some parts for me. I was talking to Hector, and I guess some illegal shit for Johnny Tran is coming in tonight. You know, TVs, stereos, other shit we can cash in for money. I think we can do this. I'm mean we'll be down Letty, but I know Jesse and Leon and V can cover that."

She gave him that look. It was that same look that she always gave him when he came up with bad ideas. She hated the feeling of her family in danger. She knew even if she said something, his ego wouldn't let him not do it. She shrugged as she stood up, moving towards the door.

"Whatever Dominic. You just be careful and bring those boys back safe. Letty would kill me if anything happened to any of you. Especially you Dom. So don't make me regret this.."

She left and went back to her spot in the shop. He held his breath as he stood up too, moving into the garage. He saw Vince enter the garage from the corner of his eye.

"Okay guys. Bottom line: we need cash now. We have to many outcomes and not enough incomes You all know what that means. We have a hit we are going to do tonight. Easy shit. Semi truck full of illegal shit. Letty is running an errand and has to go to San Diego for the night, so you guys all need to step up your games. We are leaving at 11. I need to get with Hector on details, but be ready.."

They all nodded as they went on with their business. The rest of the time went by quickly until Letty finally returned. She moved inside quickly, looking over towards Dom, who was busy working under the hood of his Mazda. He looked up at her and smiled, wiping his oily hands off on a rag.

"Ok baby. I'll call you when I get there, and when I'm on my way back alright?"

He leaned down to kiss her softly as he hugged her tightly.

"Just be careful baby. Tell Lita we all said hi. And give the baby a kiss from us. I love you.."

She smiled into the kiss as she moved back slowly.

"I will baby. Don't get any trouble while I'm gone. And keep these idiots out of trouble too. I love you too Dom."

She smiled as the team looked over at her. She waved to them as they waved back at her. She kissed Dom one last time, making her way back out to the car and heading towards the freeway. Dominic made the necessary arrangements with the parts dealer, informing him that Letty was going up herself to get that parts.

Dom hung up and dialed Hector, getting all the information that he needed. It made him grin just thinking of ripping off anyone, especially Tran. He had a history with Johnny. They have been enemies since a deal that went sour. Since then, they have been playing tag with one another, one doing something to the other, and visa versa. Once the boys were suited up and ready to go, they left the highway as well. It was time to roll.

Please comment and tell me what you think. Here comes Chapter two!

-Katy


	2. Chapter 2

-1TAKEN CH2

ATTENTION: I do not own any of the character affiliated with "The Fast and the Furious" motion picture, or anything else related to this story that might be copyrighted material. This is a fictitious story, and should not be taken as a real life event.

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE MOVIE.

Greetings. I have decided to re-write this story. I went back and read my first verse of this story and came to this conclusion: My story writing skills sucked. So, Since I'm home sick for the next week, I'm going to re-write and update this story. Please enjoy, criticize, and comment.

RATED PG-13 FOR VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE.

THIRD PERSON. LA HIGHWAY.

It was time. The semi-truck was in viewing distance of the three black Honda Civics. Dominic was leading the pack with Vince inside, lead up by Jesse in the middle, and Leon watching the scanners in his car in the rear. Everything was going to go perfect. That grin of victory was on Dom's face. Vince looked over at him as he slide of his motorcycle helmet.

"What's with that stupid grin Dom? We haven't even done anything yet.."

Dom looked over at Vince for a second, before throwing open the sky roof.

"Don't worry about it V. Just do your thing bro."

Vince slowly stood up as Dominic pulled the Civic in front of the truck. All you could hear was the horn of the truck in the background. Jesse was on the left side of the truck, and Leon moved up to the other side. No where to go. Vince pointed his harpoon gun at the window. The first shot took out the windshield. The second made contact with the side chair. He latched the rope on to his vest as he climbed out of the window. Dominic made sure to stay still, so Vince wouldn't fall. After making his way in to the truck, the wrestle began. Vince got hit a couple times in the face, but the helmet simply hurt the driver instead.

Vince pulled out a white cloth that was covered in some sort of sleep aid, because the second it came in contact with the drivers face, he was out cold. He quickly went into action, taking over control of the truck. He slide the driver over and pulled out of walkie talkie phone. He put his finger over the button has he spoke.

"Everything's good up here boys. We are good to go Dom. Lead the way."

Dominic nodded as he sped up, leading them off of the next exit ramp. It wasn't more than 20 minutes before they had reached an abandoned warehouse outside of LA. Dominic turned off his engine, as did the other three men. They stepped out of the cars and headed towards the back of the truck. Dom grinned as he picked up a crowbar, prying open the back doors. They men owed and awed at the items in the truck. It varied between TVs, DVD players, car equipment, and enough stuff to pay off rent for a few months.

"Nice job guys. Now lets unload this stuff and lock it up. We'll have to back tomorrow and bring everything to the garage piece by piece. I have a feeling if we head out tonight, there will be cops out looking for drink drivers and shit."

They exchanged high fives as they began to unload. Vince took off his vest and helmet, setting them down in the back of Dom's car, then heading back to the truck. After about an hour of unloading, they switched back to their cars. Vince got inside the truck and headed off about 10 miles away to a random truck stuff. Leon followed. They dropped off the truck with the driver, then headed home. Everything went smooth as usual. Dom felt good, knowing that he would came home, and Mia would stop worrying about them. He got inside his car with Jesse as he flipped open his phone, noticing a message from Letty, simple telling his she was okay and safe at Lisa's. He grinned as they finally reached the house.

THIRD PERSON. LA HIGHWAY TO SAN DIEGO.

She groaned softly was she looked out her window. Nothing but car dealerships and the darkness of the night. She turned her music loader, and pressed down harder on the petal. She hadn't seen her sister for about a year. They grew up very close to one another. When their parents got a divorce, their mother took Lita to San Diego, while their good for nothing father kept Letty in LA with her older brother, Miguel. Her brother passed away in a car accident, and since then, Letty has always been a careful driver. It may not have been that long of a drive, but it was a bit on the dull side when you had no one to talk too. She picked up her phone as she noticed it vibrate. It was Dom. She smiled as she flipped it open and pressed it against her ear.

"Que paso baby? I'm just about 15 minutes outside of San Diego, I didn't pick up any strangers, and I'm driving safe.."

Dominic grinned as he laughed softly. Dominic may look like a strong guy who could kill someone in a second on the outside, but he had a really big soft spot for Letty on the inside.

"Don't be a smart ass Let. I was just calling to tell you we are all fine here so don't worry. Call me when you're on your way back tomorrow? I love you baby girl."

Letty smiled lightly as she kissed in to the phone.

"I will Dom. Don't worry about me. Love you too papi."

She closed her phone and tossed it into the passenger seat. She noticed the exit coming up within the next few miles. She tuned the radio to the local radio, turning it up to some Ludacris. She was only a few blocks away.

THIRD PERSON: JOHNNY TRANS' GARAGE. HOURS LATER.

Johnny Tran's fist would slam on to his desk as he stood up, staring across towards the driver of the hijacked truck.

'What the fuck do you mean someone took my merchandise? How could you let something like that happen! You fucking piece of shit. You know how much shit was in that God damn truck!"

He moved across to the guy, shoving him out of the office and on to the floor.

"Please Mr. Tran. It wasn't my fault. This shit was well planned. It seemed like someone did this on purpose! Please don't hurt me. I have a family sir.."

Johnny looked down at the driver, spitting on him as he motioned his men to hold him up straight. He stared right in to his eyes.

"You better tell me exactly what happened. Every detail. You better fucking remember what the fuck the bastard even smelt like you hear me? Or else I will go to your house and kill your family. Clear?"

"Yes sir. Well I was about a couple miles outside of LA when all of a sudden these three or so Civics gathered around the truck. One was in front, guessing it was the leader. Id say about four or five guys., mostly drivers. Well, this fucker in all black climbed out of the one in front of started shooting shit and he got into the truck. I tried to fight him, but he knocked me out. When I woke up, the truck was empty and at some rest stop."

Johnny stood their for a moment, thinking. He looked back at the driver as he punched him in the middle of the face, probably breaking his nose. The driver yelped out in pain.

"You're telling me this shit was planned? Someone was trying to rip me off? Who you son of a bitch I swear to God if you had anything to do with this…"

"I swear on my wife and children that I had nothing to do with is Johnny. Please don't hurt them. Please. It was probably just someone with a vendetta. Some punk who lost a race or a deal or something.."

Johnny took another breath as he looked at the driver. He looked like an honest guy. He froze for a second as his jaw dropped.

"You said how many men?"

"I would say four or more. Three must have been driving, then the guy who came out and attacked me. There could have been more in the other cars. The guy who knocked me out was wearing a black vest and a helmet. I couldn't see him, or anyone else. But he knew what he was doing.."

Johnny grinned as he turned around, mumbling shit to himself. Toretto. Who else would want to give Tran a hit as hard as that. He knew Dominic and his team were up to something. Working that garage couldn't pay for those cars. Even if it wasn't him, Johnny would enjoying make Dominic pay.

"That son of a bitch. Sneaky ass mother fucker!"

He turned, flipping a chair over behind him.

"Toretto is going to pay for this. He will regret to day he fucked with me."

It wasn't a coincident that Dominic and Johnny had the same contract with the same car parts company. Tran kept tabs on everything that Dominic bought, and he figures that Dominic did the same. He had connects with the company that not even Dominic Toretto had. He summoned one of his goons to find out what Dom was up to, looking up last purchases, anything he could use against Dominic. Johnny turned his attention back to the driver, grinning as he pointed his Desert magnum at his forehead and pulling the trigger.

"Thanks for everything. Take that shit out of here and get ride of him. I'm not paying you goons to stand around. Come get me when you find something."

It wouldn't be long before Johnny knew what the plan was with San Diego and Letty. He knew this would be his perfect opportunity to hit Dom where it hurt the most. He gathered his team, and gathered a plan to take their revenge of the Toretto team. Besides, revenge is a dish best served cold, right?

Comment and tell me what you think! Chapter three coming up soon!

-Katy


	3. Chapter 3

-1TAKEN CH3

ATTENTION: I do not own any of the character affiliated with "The Fast and the Furious" motion picture, or anything else related to this story that might be copyrighted material. This is a fictitious story, and should not be taken as a real life event.

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE MOVIE.

Greetings. I have decided to re-write this story. I went back and read my first verse of this story and came to this conclusion: My story writing skills sucked. So, Since I'm home sick for the next week, I'm going to re-write and update this story. Please enjoy, criticize, and comment.

RATED PG-13 FOR VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE.

THIRD PERSON. SAN DIEGO.

Tran and his gang had the whole thing planned out. Johnny was going to make Dominic bow down on his knees. It wasn't the cars, or the house, or the garage that were Dominic's largest assets. It was his family and friends. And Letty was at the top of those lists. Tran grinned as he drove about the city with his boys. They knew the details of Letty's little errand. They even knew exactly when Letty was going to arrive. All they needed to do was follow her back to LA. Dominic had it coming.

THIRD PERSON. SAN DIEGO RESIDENCE. THE NEXT DAY. NOON.

Letty departed from her sisters house, heading towards the Auto Parts store. She yawned softly as she parked in the front, stepping out and heading towards the door. She noticed a Black Civic down the street. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thought she had seen that car before. She sighed softly as she thought to herself. That couldn't be a Tran car. What would Tran be going here? She shook off the feeling as she stepped inside. After taking about a half an hour to load everything in to her car, she got back on the road. She wished that he had brought a truck with her, since the car was filled to the rim with parts. She laughed softly to herself as she turned on the radio. She sped up as she headed up the on ramp and down the highway. It was just about dead, and she knew it would only get more dead as she traveled in between cities. Little did she know that somewhere behind her, a gang of Tran vehicles was watching her.

She yawned again as she continued to drive. She was about half way through her trip, traveling thorough a stretch a California that had a gang of luscious trees. She decided to take a quick detour, since she was ahead of schedule. She pulled off at the following off ramp, turning towards a side street at was surrounded by trees. She smiled as she grabbed her phone, dialing Dominic's number.

THIRD PERSON. THE DT GARAGE. BETWEEN NOON & TWO.

Dominic and the crew were busy as usual at the shop. Dominic was too busy thinking about Letty to work. He stood behind Jesse, listening to his new designs for Dom's car. Vince and Leon were busy talking about other shit. Dominic took a deep breath as she felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hold on a second Jesse. Be right back."

Dominic moved in to the office and sat down in the chair. She flipped open the phone as she grinned.

"Hey sexy. What's going on? Did everything go okay with the parts?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way back right now. I should be home soon. Just admiring the nice scenery of California."

She smiled as she looked in her rear mirror, noticing that black Civic from before, and a few bikers behind that. She held her breath. Tran. She knew this was bad. She was in trouble.

"B..Baby let me call you back in a minute.."

THIRD PERSON. LA HIGHWAY.

She didn't even give him a moment to respond before the closed the phone and threw it next to her. She tried to stay calm as she sped up. She looked back as the cars did the same thing, but they got closer and closer to her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she care rammer her from behind. She screamed out as she held on to the wheel. The car swerved a bit, before to gripped it tightly.

"SON OF A BITCH YOU HIT ME!"

She pressed harder down on the petal as the glass from the back window of the car shattered. She screamed as she ducked swerving off the road and hitting in to a tree. It took her a minute to regain herself. Her vision was blurry as she sat up slowly, groaning. She lifted her hand to her forehead. Noticing a drop of blood. She heard the cars stop behind her as she flung open the door, crawling out slowly, holding her body with one arm, and bracing herself on the door with the other. Before she even had a second to look up, Johnny Tran came up in front of her, slamming her in the face with the end of his shotgun. She fell back on to the ground, holding her nose that was bleeding.

"Hey baby. Its good to see you again.."

He grinned as she looked over her body. Johnny had longed for Letty since the day he knew that she was Toretto's girl. Letty looked up at him as she moved back slowly.

"What the fuck do you want from me Tran! You better hope to God that Dominic doesn't…"

She turned her attention towards her phone that was vibrating in the passenger seat still. Johnny cocked the shotgun as he pointed it at her face. He reached in, grabbing the phone and grinning. It was Dom. He flipped it open, and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello Dominic. Nice to hear from you.."

Dominic's body went still as he heard the voice of Johnny. He fell back on the chair as he put one hand to his head.

"Where's Letty! I swear to God Johnny if you touch her, I will kill you. And this time I wont let you live."

"Don't worry Dominic. You have something I want, you I have something that you want. I'll contact you. Don't call this phone."

He hung up as he looked down at Letty. He grinned as he grabbed her, taking a needle out of his pocket and slamming it into her arm. She cried out as she slowly went unconscious. She was put in the back of the Civic.

"Dominic will pay for what he did.."

The cars sped off to an abandoned building between San Diego and LA. Dominic was left speechless, tears about to form his his eyes as she yelled out, slamming his fists on the desk. He began to shake as the guys came in. How was he going to save he women he loved?

DUH DUH DUH! STAY TUNED! Comment and enjoy!

-Katy


	4. Chapter 4

-1TAKEN CH4

ATTENTION: I do not own any of the character affiliated with "The Fast and the Furious" motion picture, or anything else related to this story that might be copyrighted material. This is a fictitious story, and should not be taken as a real life event.

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE MOVIE.

Greetings. I have decided to re-write this story. I went back and read my first verse of this story and came to this conclusion: My story writing skills sucked. So, Since I'm home sick for the next week, I'm going to re-write and update this story. Please enjoy, criticize, and comment.

RATED PG-13 FOR VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE.

THIRD PERSON. SOMEWHERE BETWEEN LA AND SAN DIEGO.

Letty groaned softly as she woke up. Her head was groggy, and her vision was blurred. It took a few minutes for everything to become clear to her. She held her breath as she looked around. She had a gage in her mouth, and she was tied down roughly to a chair. Those brown eyes began to water as she cried out for help. She wrestled with the ropes, trying to get herself free. It was no use. She couldn't believe this was happening. She closed her eyes again, hoping that the next time she opened them, she would be safe at home in Dominic's arm. But that was only a dream. As soon as she opened them back up, she was still there in that nightmare. She screamed as best she could, but that was not going to help her. Off in the distance she could see movement. There was a single light in the room, facing right down above her.

"There's no use baby. You're stuck."

Her blood ran cold as Johnny Tran moved up from the shadows. That stupid proud grin was across his face. She was powerless to him. He moved slowly towards her, pulling a chair behind him. He placed it in front of her as he sat down, resting his hands on her thighs. She cried at as she tried to move out of his cold grip. She looked into his eyes.

"You know, you're such a beautiful women. What are you doing with a piece of shit like Dominic Toretto. You could be with someone so much better. Someone with talent. Someone like me.."

His hands moved up her body, finally stopping at her face as he spoke. He ran his finger along her jaw bone. She shivered at his cold touch. She pulled back from him, panting as she cried out more. He shook his head as he laughed.

"Stop wasting your breath baby. No one can hear you. Not even your precious Dominic. And when he gets here, and he thinks he's saving you. I'm going to kill him. Right here…"

He stepped back, pointing at the ground in front of her as he grinned.

"Right here baby. So you can see that son of a bitch in his weakest moment. God I cant wait until the moment comes. When I can put that cold gun to his head. Pull the trigger, watch his guts spill out all over this floor. Then you are mine Letty. And you will be mine."

She cried as the thoughts crawled into her mind. All she could see in her head was that picture he had just painted. Over and over it played. She was miserable. She cried harder, slouching over in the chair. He moved up to her, smoothing her hair softly.

"Don't worry baby. I'll take better care of you then he did. Now be a good girl while daddy does his work."

She shook her head as she sat up, looking into his eyes. He looked back at her, grinning. He moved in close to her face, placing his thumbs on the gauge and pulling it off of her mouth. She panted in fear, whimpers escaping her lips. He placed his hands on the back of her head, pressing his lips against her. She cried into his lips as he kissed her roughly. He finally released her after a moment, pulling the gauge back into place as she cried to herself softly. She had to get out and save Dominic, before he would fall for Tran's trap.

SORRY ITS SO SHORT. I wanted to expand this story as much as I can. COMMENT. ENJOY.

-Katy.


End file.
